A Tale Of True Love
by Slo Motion
Summary: Set in the sixth season. After Jeremy broke her heart, finding love seemed impossible to Lucy Camden. But then when she meets Kevin Kinkirk, things may be looking up. Completed.
1. Good Old Morning

_Title: Lucy Meets Kevin: A Tale Of True Love (A/N: Yeah, yeah, the title sucks. But, it was the only thing I could think off.)  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Summary: Set in the sixth season. Lucy Camden was sure she'd never fall in love again. But that may all change when she meets Kevin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven. No, seriously, I don't.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Setting: The sixth season. Somewhere in April of 2002.  
  
Character Information  
  
Eric and Annie: They're married. Eric is a minister. Annie says at home. I think everyone knew that already.  
  
Matt: He and Sarah eloped in February. But, in my story, they told their families. They are now both living in the Camden house, in the "Hello Kitty Room", Sarah moved in with Matt. They will be going to medical school in New York in the fall. Matt is 22.  
  
Mary: Her and Ben just broke up, yet again, about a month ago. She is now living in the Camden house up in the attic room with Lucy and Ruthie. In this story she hasn't started working for JetBlue Airlines yet. She is 20.  
  
Simon: Is not dating anyone at the time. Simon is nearing the end of his sophomore year in high school. He just turned 16.  
  
Ruthie: She is 11. And is now in the end of her sixth grade year in school. She will be 12 soon.  
  
Sam and David: They are both 3, nothing much to say about them.  
  
Lucy: Lucy is 19. She hasn't started attending school. She is starting school in the fall to be a minister, though. And, she hasn't dated anyone really, besides a few rebound dates with Robbie, since her and Jeremy broke up earlier in the year.  
  
Robbie: Robbie is 20. He is dating Joy and in school to major in business. He moved out of his and Matt's old room, due to Sarah moving in. he now shares a room with Simon, who had an extra bed in his room.  
  
Kevin Kinkirk: Kevin is 25. He works as a police officer. He was just transferred to Glen Oak so he could be closer to his brother, Ben. But unlike the show, Roxanne was NEVER assigned to him; just say she never came on the show.  
  
Ben: Ben is 23 and a firefighter. He works at the local fire station. He lives with his brother Kevin.  
  
Ok, now that we got all of that cleared up, on with the story.  
_  
**Chapter 1: Good Old Morning**  
  
_KLUNK!_  
  
Lucy Camden shot her head up from her pillow to see what had made that loud noise.  
  
She saw her two sisters, Mary and Ruthie, arguing about something.  
  
"Ruthie. I told you to be quiet while you were getting dressed. But you knocked down a whole entire make-up kit, which you shouldn't even be in, instead!" Mary augured.  
  
"Well sorry! I just wanted to use some lip gloss, jeez!" Ruthie augured back.  
  
"Guys, quit it!" Lucy snapped at her two fighting sisters.  
  
Mary and Ruthie turned and looked at her.  
  
"Look, don't worry about waking me up or not. I was planning to wake up soon anyways." Lucy told them, and then headed into the bathroom that was located in hers, Mary's, and Ruthie's attic bedroom to take a shower.  
  
(-----)  
  
Lucy had finished taking her shower. She quickly toweled her hair so it was damp. She then pulled it back into a bun. She put on a rode after that and went to get some clothes to ware.  
  
When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Mary and Ruthie were just about finished getting ready.  
  
Ruthie quickly tied her shoelaces on her sneakers. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left the room.  
  
Mary put the finishing touches on her make-up. She quickly grabbed her purse. After that, she also left the room.  
  
Lucy started searching for something to wear.  
  
She picked out a pink t-shirt and denim shorts. As for her make-up, she quickly put on some skin tone foundation, a little bit of pink eye shadow, a little black mascara, a slight amount of pink blush, and some pink lip gloss.  
  
She threw together her purse, and walked out of her room.  
  
As she was leaving the room, she said quietly to herself. "Ah yes, another good old morning."  
  
Hopefully, the rest of the day would be good also...  
  
**(End Of Chapter 1)**  
  
_A/N: Sorry if that was kinda pointless, it was just a prologue. The actual story starts in the next chapter. Please review; I'd like some opinions on this story. Oh well, bye.  
  
-Alexa_


	2. Can You Go To The Hardware Store?

**Chapter 2: Can You Go To The Hardware Store?**  
  
Lucy was walking through the hallway, moving along fast...although she had no idea why. It's not like she had a date or anything. She hadn't had a boyfriend since her and Robbie broke up like way back sometime around November-Decemberish.  
  
Oh well, who needed a boyfriend anyway? Besides, every-time Lucy got into a new relationship, things turned out bad. That included Jimmy, Rod, Jordan, Andrew, Mike, Jeremy, Robbie, and any other guy she ever went out with.  
  
_Oh well,_ Lucy thought,_ looks like I'll never fall in love, not ever_. And sadly, it was true.  
  
Lucy was halfway into her little fantasy world when she bumped into somebody.  
  
She snapped out of her trance. She looked over and saw Matt, who was carrying Sarah in his arms, glancing at her.  
  
"Sorry, daydreaming." Lucy said, and darted down the stairs. Leaving Matt and Sarah dumbfounded.  
  
(-----)  
  
Lucy entered the living room. In there, she saw Simon, Robbie, and Mary seated on the couch. Their were eyes fixed on the TV.  
  
"They are so the best couple on the show." Mary commented, pointing to the screen.  
  
"No, that one couple, Derek and Fiona is." Robbie replied.  
  
"Dream on, Gino and Michelle are the best." Simon said, his eyes not leaving the TV.  
  
"Whatca guys watching?" Lucy asked them.  
  
"This new soap opera, Love and Deceit. And we can't decide which couple is the best. I like Darryl and Jessie together, but Robbie prefers Derek and Fiona, and Simon likes Gino and Michelle." Mary explained; her eyes didn't leave the TV once.  
  
"No! Don't get together with him again Jane! He'll just lie to you!" They all cried.  
  
Lucy got scared and quickly exited the room.  
  
(-----)  
  
Lucy entered the kitchen. Her mom, Annie, was in there. She was washing the leftover breakfast dishes.  
  
"Hey mom." Lucy greeted.  
  
Annie looked over at her. "Hey Luce. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure mom." Lucy replied.  
  
"Ok, run to the hardware store and pick up two packs of sixty watt light bulbs, the twins decided to play catch with our last two packs." Annie told Lucy.  
  
"Sure." Lucy said, grabbing her car keys and heading out the back door.  
  
"Thanks Luce." Annie called after her daughter as she closed the door.  
  
**End Of Chapter 2**  
  



	3. They Meet

**Chapter 3: They Meet**  
  
Lucy pulled up into the parking lot of the hardware store. She stepped out of the car and entered the building.  
  
(-----)  
  
Lucy quickly paid for the two boxes of light bulbs. She was just about to leave the store, but she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." A male voice said.  
  
Lucy looked up and gasped. Before her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had short brown hair, lovely green-blue eyes, a very muscular build, and the most wonderful smile she's seen in ages.  
  
"It's no problem." Lucy replied.  
  
"I'm Kevin by the way, Kevin Kinkirk." He extended his hand.  
  
Lucy gladly shook his hand. "I'm Lucy Camden."  
  
As they get go of each other's hands, they both looked at each other dreamily.  
  
"Look...I know we just met and everything. But can I buy you lunch, that way we'll get a chance to talk and get to know each other better?" Kevin asked her.  
  
"Sure." Lucy replied.  
  
They went to go get their lunch.  
  
**End Of Chapter 3**  
  
_A/N: Short, I know. But hey, it's 2 in the morning and I'm tired. Please review; I need inspiration for this story. I'm thinking about stopping it. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Goodnight.  
  
-Alexa_


	4. The First Date

**Chapter 4: The First Date**

**(One Week After Chapter 3...)**

"Hey Luce." Kevin said into the phone a week after they had met.

Lucy and Kevin had been calling each other frequently and meeting for lunch over the past week. They had hit it off well.

"Hey Kevin." Lucy replied.

"I guess I should get right out and say this, but would you..." Kevin stammered.

"Would I what...?" Lucy wondered.

"Would like to go out with me on a date, not a lunch meeting, but a real date, as in dinner and movie?" Kevin asked.

"Sure. Is tonight good?" Lucy asked, twisting the wire of her bedroom phone on her fingers.

"Yeah, I have the night off. I'll pick you up at what, 7?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"Sure." Lucy answered.

"Cool." Kevin said.

"Yeah, it's cool." Lucy replied. The two then hung up the phone.

Lucy was excited. She had liked Kevin a lot since they first met a week ago. And now, she got to go out on a _date _with him! It was a dream come true!

x x x

Later that night, Lucy and Kevin walked out of the dollar theater. They had just seen the movie _The Princess Diaries_.

"So..." Kevin asked Lucy.

"So what?" Lucy inquired.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Kevin asked.

"Well." Lucy said. "I thought it was a great movie with a very touching storyline. But I loved how Mia got the guy of her dreams in the end...just like me."

Kevin took her hand. "Awww...you're so sweet."

Lucy laughed. "I know I am."

Lucy and Kevin then headed to Pete's Pizza for dinner. They both had bright glowing eyes and smiles.

x x x

Later on, after they had eaten their pizza, Kevin dropped Lucy off at her house. He followed her to the front porch.

"Well..." Lucy smiled awkwardly. "Um, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kevin replied looking into Lucy's eyes. Lucy did the same with him. Both saw destiny.

It was at that moment that Lucy Camden and Kevin Kinkirk shared a moment. Their heads moved closer together until they shared a passionate kiss. One that made the two see fireworks. They could both tell, that although it was only just one date, that they were in love already.

_"Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way, I'll bet..." (Cherish, Madonna)_

**End Of Chapter Four**


	5. Nine Months Later

**Chapter 5: Nine Months Later**

It is now Christmas Eve of the year 2002. Lucy and Kevin have been together since April. They are very much in love. Now, let's catch up with them...

"Wow Kevin, this is great...the flowers, the limo, the dinner! And it isn't even Valentine's Day!" Lucy exclaimed.

Kevin smiled. "I know; I just spoil you, don't I?"

"You sure do!" Lucy said. "But I like it!"

"And I love you." Kevin told Lucy.

"And I love you too." Lucy replied.

"Which leaves me to ask you one thing..." Kevin's voice trailed off.

"What?" Lucy asked. Kevin went over by her seat and got down on his knees and pulled out a box and opened it...a ring was inside.

"Lucy Cassandra Camden, will you marry me?" Kevin asked with hopeful eyes.

"Why Kevin Jarred Kinkirk, of course I'll marry you!" Lucy answered happily.

The two got up and hugged as everyone around them clapped and cheered, the Camden family and Kevin's family included. Kevin slid the ring onto Lucy's finger. Then the two kissed.

It was just like in the end of _The Princess Diaries_. The princess found her one true love. And in this case, Lucy Camden was the princess and Kevin Kinkirk was, and would always be, her one true love...yet another tale of true love.

**The End**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Setting: The January of 2005.

Lucy and Kevin: Their 2nd anniversary on January 16th is coming soon. They live in a house close to the Camden family. They have one son by the name of Sean Michael Kinkirk, who is one. And they are expecting their second child in September. They will name it Amber Lillian Kinkirk if it's a girl or Tyler Ryan Kinkirk if it's a boy.

Roxanne and Chandler Hampton: They are close friends of Lucy and Kevin. They moved to Glen Oak two days after Kevin popped the question to Lucy. They are expecting a their first child, a girl, on February 10th. They plan to name her Cecile Lynn Hampton.

Matt and Sarah: Matt and Sarah are living in New York now. But Sarah is giving medical school a break since she found out she's pregnant. Her and Matt want to name their baby Janice Lisa Camden if it's a girl or Todd Paul Camden if it's a boy.

Mary and Ben: They got back together on Lucy and Kevin's wedding day two years ago. They decided to elope after learning Mary was pregnant. They now have a daughter named Jessica Elizabeth Kinkirk, who will be turning two on November 18th.

Simon: Simon is in his freshman year of college and is studying to be a chef. He has a girlfriend named Cecilia Smith who is studying to be a teacher at the same school that he plans to marry.

Robbie: After he and Joy broke up, Robbie rekindled things with his old flame Cheryl. They are getting married in May.

Ruthie: Ruthie is in her freshman year of high school. She has a boyfriend named Peter and two best friends named Mia and Lizzie.

Sam and David: They are five and in kindergarten. They will be turning six on February 14th.

Eric and Annie. Once again, Eric is a minister. And Annie stays at home. That's it with them.

Happy: Happy is enjoying her life. She had puppies with a dog that lives down the street named Sparky. The puppies' names are Lily, Fluffy, Angel, Napoleon, Snuffy, Sunshine, and Derek.

_A/N: Well, there's another story done with. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this one. Oh well, I've got to get to bed. Goodnight! Remember to review this and tell me if you liked it._

_-Alexa_


End file.
